1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an amusement device, more particularly to a puzzle device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Among conventional amusement devices, perhaps the most well-know is the "Rubik's Cube". The Rubik's Cube consists of 27 smaller rotating cubes, each face of which is a different color. A player rotates the smaller cubes so that each side of the overall cube is a single solid color. There is only one possible solution in the Rubik's Cube. Therefore, the player easily loses interest after he is familiar with the possible solution and able to assemble the Rubik's Cube quickly.